List of regions in Faerûn
}} This is a list of fictional regions, geographical features, and other locations on the continent of Faerûn from the Forgotten Realms setting. These locations have appeared in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the multiple series of novels set in the Forgotten Realms, or the numerous video games set in the Forgotten Realms, or any combination thereof. There are separate lists for cities and nations of the Forgotten Realms setting. A Anauroch Anauroch, also called The Great Sand Sea, is a magical desert on the continent of Faerûn. The desert is a remnant of the once-powerful Netheril Empire. It is now inhabited by the Bedines, magically transported there from Zakhara, the vicious asabi, the dreaded phaerimms and, since very recently, by the archwizards of Shade. Elminster has said of Anauroch that "It is not a natural desert, and it is not all hot sands." In fact it is three deserts. The hot, dry desert of sand dunes which most folk imagine all Anauroch to be like is known as "the Sword" and actually makes up only roughly the southern third of the region. North of that lies a region of wind-scoured bare rock, called "the Plain of Standing Stones" despite very little of it being flat plain. The most northerly region is a vast sheet of ice overlying bedrock and marked with many rifts named "the High Ice." Related places The Empire of Shadows is nebulous country in southern Anauroch, mainly consisting of whatever territory the City of Shade controls at any given time. The Shadovar are striving to make the Empire of Shadows into a cohesive and permanent nation. Hlaungadath is one of the three floating cities that Mystra saved during the destruction of Netheril. It is a city that landed near the High Ice and was eventually abandoned. The drow in the War of the Spider Queen series arrive here by means of a portal. They are forced to flee after they are set upon by lamias (humanoid lions that work magic) and their legions of asabis. Reghed, or High Ice, is a frozen wasteland located on a plateau in northern Anauroch. C Chondalwood Chondalwood is a large forest located in Chondath in the Vilhon Reach, stretching from the Nunwood to the Nagaflow River.Ed Greenwood, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, Rob Heinsoo (June 2001). Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, p. 217. Wizards of the Coast. It is also known as Satyrwood. The village of Elbulder is to the south of the forest.Jim Butler (1995). The Vilhon Reach. TSR, Inc. Chultan Peninsula The Chultan Peninsula is a peninsula with a tropical climate that lies at the tip of Southwest Faerûn on the continent of Faerûn. It is positioned east of the island kingdoms of Nimbral and Lantan, and to the west of Halruaa. Related places Entirely covered by jungle, Chult is the name of the jungle that entirely covers the Chultan Peninsula. It is inhabited by dinosaurs and was at the dawn of time one of the most powerful empires, ruled by the sarrukh. There are 440,000 people, of many different species, living in Chult. Mainly pseudo African humans, there are sizable numbers of goblins and lizardfolk, as well as wild dwarves and pterafolk. There are many tribes living throughout the jungle, while the human settlements is governed by a theocracy from the capital of Mezro. The Flaming Fist mercenary company has, following an expedition for Anchorome in search of wealth, set up the small fort Belurian in Chult. Samarach is a small country in the southern part of the Chultan peninsula, with the capital of Samargol. Tashalar is a country to the east of the Chultan peninsula, linking the peninsula with the continent, more specifically the country of Halruaa. It is a merchant oligarchy of 900,000 inhabitants, mainly humans, but with a small minority of lizardfolk and yuan-ti as well. It is governed from the capital of Tashluta. Cold Lands The Cold Lands is a region of Faerûn. Centered around the Great Glacier, a glacier formerly inhabited by the empire of Pelvuria, the Cold Lands are now scarcely populated because of the harsh arctic climate. The countries of Vaasa and Damara are found here, as are Sossal and Narfell. Cormanthor Cormanthor is an ancient forest realm in the fictional fantasy setting of the Forgotten Realms. Cormanthor was long the place of the elven empire of Cormanthyr, Cormanthor being both the name of the forest and of the capital. After the Elven Retreat only a small number of elves remain, with the main part of the population leaving for Evereska or Evermeet. Publication The realm of Cormanthor was the subject of Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves. Written by Steven E. Schend and Kevin Melka and published in 1998 by TSR, this AD&D Second Edition source book contains information on the physiology and mindset of elves; the history of the elves; Cormanthyr, Myth Drannor, Semberholme, the Tangled Vale, the Elven Court, and Windsong Tower; elven magic, including notable elves of the Art such as the Srinshee, mythals, and magical items; and more.Schend, Steven E. and Kevin Melka. Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves (TSR, 1998) D Dalelands The Dalelands is a region on the continent of Faerûn, somewhat influenced by rural England, and most famous for hosting the famous wizard and sage, Elminster. In the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition ''Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting'' boxed set, the region is recommended as the starting location for campaigns with players new to the game. Some say Dalelanders originally came from the Great Dale. The Dales are neighbored by the kingdom of Cormyr to the southwest, the nation of Sembia to the southeast, the forest of Cormanthor to the northeast and the Anauroch desert lies over the Desertsmouth Mountains to the west. Trenton Webb, writing for Arcane magazine, described the Dalelands as "one of the most scenic areas of the Faerun". Each Dale (of which there are currently eleven) is an independent territory with its own unique government, military, industry and culture. The Dales There are more than a dozen dales, though this number has changed through the region's history. *'Archendale' is the strongest military power in the Dalelands. *'Battledale' has through history been the scene of most of the big battles in the Dalelands, hence the name. *'Daggerdale', for a long time has been occupied by or at war with Zhentarim agents of Zhentil Keep. Its original name some centuries ago was Merrydale and it was famed for the hospitality of its inhabitants. After an outbreak of vampirism the town lost its friendliness and the residents took to being ever armed with daggers, hence the change of name. Daggerdale is also currently ruled by Randal Morn, a famous member of The Four. *'Deepingdale' is known for its friendly and welcoming atmosphere. It is named after the Deeping Princess, an elf-maiden who married a human and led many humans and half-elves to settle here, far from prejudices of gold elves. *'Featherdale', one of the smallest dales, has never been involved in the big struggles of some of the other dales, as such it is a peaceful place. The Featherdarrans' chief virtues are resilience, common sense, brawn, and a natural aptitude for farming. *'Harrowdale', formerly known as Velardale, is the oldest of the current dales. *'High Dale' lies at a strategic pass over the Thunder Peaks. *'Mistledale' is a pleasant place to live. Mistledale's capital is the town of Ashabenford and is home of the fierce Riders of Mistledale. The town has had troubles of late with attacks from Zhentarim and drow. *'Moondale' dale no longer exists. Its people joined Sembia as the city of Ordulin. *'Scardale' is named after a canyon, presumably a result of the battle between elven god Corellon Larethian and orc god Gruumsh. *'Sessrendale' was destroyed by the army of Archendale. Its land was salted to prevent resettlement. *'Shadowdale' is the most famous of the dales in The Dalelands, and is known as the home of the archmage Elminster. Through its history, Shadowdale has battled both Zhentarim and drow invasions. What Shadowdale lacks in numbers, it makes up by the strength of its inhabitants, including some retired adventurers. The original 1987 Forgotten Realms Campaign Set proposed Shadowdale as the setting for novice campaigner designers. The same set presents a list of NPCs as a census of village of Shadowdale, which according to Ken Rolston "offers a fine sense of the tone of the Forgotten Realms campaign setting". *'Tarkhaldale', also known as the Lost Vale, is home of the Saurials. *'Tasseldale' lies close to, and is heavily influenced by, Sembia. *'Teshendale', The northernmost of all the dales, lies near the Moonsea. Dragon Coast The Dragon Coast is a geographical region on the continent of Faerûn. It lies at the western extent of the Sea of Fallen Stars, on the southern shore of the Dragonmere, and to the north of the Shining Plains. To the east it borders upon the nation of Turmish. Much of this land is occupied by the forest Gulthmere. It is separated from Turmish by the Orsraun Mountains. Unlike nearby Cormyr and Sembia, the Dragon Coast has never been able to unite, and the region has seen the rise and fall of numerous city-states. Corruption is commonplace. The Red Wizards of Thay and the Cult of the Dragon both make strategic use of the region. Dragonjaw Mountains The Dragonjaw Mountains is a fictional geographical feature in the Forgotten Realms setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. The Dragonjaw Mountains are mountains in Thesk inhabited by gnomes and copper dragons. The gnomes are frequest visitors to the human city of Milvarune where they trade their crafts. The dragons are known to enter annual joke-telling competitions with the gnomes.Ed Greenwood, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, Rob Heinsoo (June 2001). Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition. Wizards of the Coast. . Great Dale The Great Dale is a fictional location in the fantasy setting of the Forgotten Realms. The Great Dale is governed by a druidic hierarchy, under rule of Nentyarch. It is a human land, of 200,000 inhabitants. According to rumors, The Great Dale is the place from which Dalelanders come. The Great Dale was part of the Narfell Empire and it was originally settled by human folk fleeing the fall of Jhaamdath. 1,500 years ago the war between Narfell and Raumathar caused the abandonment of the area. Nowadays is a frontier for the expanding tendencies of the kingdom of Impiltur.Baker, Richard, Matt Forbeck, and Sean K. Reynolds. Unapproachable East, p 113-114. Renton, WA.: Wizards of the Coast, 2003 The Dale is a large gap between the Forest of Lethyr and the Rawlinswood. This area created long ago by an arm of the Great Glacier. The Dalefolk legends saying that a great dragon divided the forest with his breath while others state that Silvanus and Shaundakul held a contest to decide whether wood or wind will rule this land when Auril the Frostmaiden intervened to set winter over both. One long road crosses The Dale connecting Uthmere with the cold road, known by the name The Great Road or simply The Road (since it is the only major road of the area). Climate is harsh with furious winter winds. Important sites of the area are The Great Barrow and Val-Murthag. Seventy miles away from Uthmere lay the Great Barrow. Stories say that a brutal human tribe inhabits these lands long ago and their god-born leader buried here so the place is haunted by restless spirits. Val-Murthag was the center of the demonic cult that ruled the dark empire of Narfell at its final days. Nowadays it is the wreckage of the fortress used to be and considered haunted by the spirits of Nar demonpriests. Firward Mountains are the natural boundaries between Narfell, Rashemen and the Great Dale. Nowadays the land is inhabited by a large bugbear tribe the Horned Skulls. Beside the bugbears an adventurer may also encounter frost giants, taer clans and very few shield dwarves living under the peaks. Inside the mountains, demon trolls creep around the extensive Underdark caverns. H High Forest The High Forest is a fictional region in Northwest Faerûn, of the Forgotten Realms campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. Description In the setting, the High Forest is a vast region of old forest growth that stretches from the Nether Mountains range in the north to near the settlement of Secomber in the south, and along the Dessarin Valley along the western face. The eastern border of the High Forest follows the course of the Delimbiyr river, which flows southward from the Nether Mountains then bends to the southwest to pass north of the High Moor. The forest up to 500 miles across, and is considered the greatest forest in Faerûn, covering nearly 20% of the lands of what is called the "Savage Frontier." What lies within this deep forest is somewhat of a mystery , and few travel there to explore its depths. The more notable locations in the forest include the majestic Star Mounts—providing the headwaters of the Unicorn Run and the Heartblood River; the Lost Peaks in the northwest that form the headwaters of the Dessarin river; the fabled Grandfather tree; the Dire Woods in the east; as well as many dungeons, ruins, abandoned settlements, and mysterious locales. Among the known inhabitants of the woods are the aarakocra among the Star Mounts, centaurs, dragons, drow, a few elves and humans, gnomes, korred, gnolls, orcs, pegasi, pixies, satyrs, treants, and unicorns. The few humans who dwell here are generally rangers, druids, or adventurers used to surviving in wild environments. Trade with the outside world is infrequent, as the forest is self-sufficient and its resources provide for the inhabitants. The Druid Ogian, a Chosen of Meilikki has gained a reputation of great prestige across the western heartlands for his reclamation and subsequent occupation of the Stronghold of the Nine in the High Forest. He is a known ally of Silverymoon, the Caelcilern, and the Druids of Talltrees among others and is believed to know firsthand many of the secrets of the ancient forest. In the past, the forest formed part of the elven kingdom of Eaerlann. However, most of the elves have since departed to join the retreat to Evermeet. The forest is no longer ruled by any one group, but instead, contains many forces and groups in competition. The most powerful of these are the treants led by Turlang. However, wood elves are growing in numbers and seek to reestablish the kingdom of Eaerlann. Standing in their way, however, are innumerable tribes of orcs, gnolls, and an alliance of demon-spawned elves from Hellgate Keep. The southern slopes of the legendary Star Mounts contain the Endless Caverns, which are said to be home to dragons and to connect to the Underdark. To the south of the caverns is the "Stronghold of the Nine," an abandoned dwarven site now apparently claimed by elves. To the east of the mounts and south of the Heart Blood river, is the ruined Netherese city of Karse. The region of forest within the wide bend of the Heart Blood river is called the Dire Wood, where a great massacre once took place. Strange supernatural phenomena originate from this place, and it is home to two liches by the name of Wulgreth . At the northern end of the High Forest is an area called Turlang's Wood, a place where the forest is continuing to expand thanks to the tending of a band of treants. At the northeast tip of the forest, their efforts have sealed off Hellgate Keep, the site of a deadly battle with a powerful demon named Kanyrr Vhok. Hordelands The Hordelands (also known as the Endless Wastes) is a region in the fictional fantasy setting of the Forgotten Realms, modelled on the steppes of Mongolia and Central Asia. It was once the territory of the mighty empire of Raumathar. The Hordelands is the Faerûnian name of the region, though it goes by a number of names in other countries; Al-Tirmaq (Durpar), Plain of Horses (Kara-Tur), or Taan as its inhabitants call it. Now, the Hordelands is populated by the Mongol-like Tuigans. It is bordered on the north by Yal-Tengri, on the west by Narfell, Rashemen and Thay, on the south by Murghôm, Semphar and the massive Himalaya-like Yehimal mountain range, and on the East by the empire of Shou Lung. Notable features * Winterkeep, one of the biggest (if not the biggest) city in the Hordelands. * The second largest body of water is the warm, plesiosaurs-infested Lake of Mist, with the ex-Raumatharan sprawling town of Almorel on its shores. * The Great Spire on the Ice Sea * The Many-Windowed Tower, a Raumathari lighthouse inhabited by a spelljamming lich * The rocky Quoya desert * The Mountain of Iron, a mountain containing a tremendous concentration of lodestone (natural magnet). * The living castle of Panjuis * The Tuigan capital of Quaraband, in a dead-magic zone * The Fortress of the Old Man, an Hashishin-like organisation (notice there is also such a fortress in Zakhara). * The Tsaparang Fortress, apparently inspired by Petra * The Shalhoond forest, a sub-equatorial jungle There are three ways to go from Faerûn to Kara-Tur: * Silk Road, cold, long and dangerous * Spice Road, which crosses Khazari and hence requires a fee * Old Iron Road, blocked by the Ra-Khati I Island Kingdoms of Faerûn The Island Kingdoms of Faerûn are island realms, spread out across the continent of Faerûn. They were detailed in FR2, Moonshae, published in 1987 by TSR, Inc., focusing largely on the Moonshae Isles. Mainly located in the vast Trackless Sea, the equivalent of the Atlantic Ocean, the islands are small, but significant, as both the home and main place of worship of the elves, Evermeet, and of the gnomes, Lantan. Other notable locations of island kingdoms are the Shining Sea and the Lake of Steam. Related places The distant island of Nimbral, is also known as the Sea Haven, is located to the southwest of Lantan, in the Trackless Sea. The deceptive inhabitants, called Nimbrali, are expatriates from Halruaa, focusing heavily on the school of illusion, and are all accomplished illusionists. It seems their prolonged contact with magic changed their mage into something else than humans. Nimbral illusionists do not have any forbidden school of magic. Prespur is an isle located in the Sea of Fallen Stars. Tharsult is an island of unscrupulous traders, located in the Shining Sea, with the capital of Urbeth. L Lake of Steam Despite its name, Lake of Steam is a quasi-inner sea connected to the Shining Sea in much the same way as the Black Sea is to the Mediterranean Sea is on Earth. With the Shaar on the east, it separates the Shining South from the rest of Faerûn. On its shores is a collection of free cities (notably Ankhapur, Mintar and Innarlith, the largest trading city on the eastern half of the Lake of Steam), mainly on the northern and western sides. The southern side, by contrast, is a collection of kingdoms collectively named the Border Kingdoms. At the center of the lake is The Arnrock. Lost Empires of Faerûn The Lost Empires of Faerûn are part of the fictional fantasy setting of the Forgotten Realms. Nearly all of the lands and cities on Abeir-Toril are built on the ruins of lost empires, and throughout the Faerûnian countryside, terrible secrets of an age past lie in waiting. Illefarn, Imaskar, and Netheril were also major Lost Empires. The Lost Empires Ammarindar is a dwarven kingdom founded before Cormanthyr and Netheril. Athalantar, the Kingdom of the Stag (or the Stag Kingdom) is Elminster's birthplace. Its capital city, Hastarl, was located at the junction of the Unicorn Run and the River Delimbiyr, a site now occupied by the village of Secomber. Coramshan is the ancestor of Calimshan. Deep Shanatar was once High Shanatar, a mighty dwarven realm in the Underdark. Of the original eight kingdoms that composed it, the sole survivor is the reclusive Iltkazar. Eaerlann was an ancient elven empire located in the High Forest. Eastern Shaar was once the kingdom of titans, but is now nothing more than an extension of the Shaar. It is bordered to the north by the country Unther, to the east by the Giant's Belt mountain range (which separates it from Raurin), to the south by the Toadsquat Mountains, and to the west by the Great Rift, which separates it from the Shaar. Its major feature is the Council Hills. Guge is an ancient kingdom that existed in the Endless Wastes. It is apparently inspired by the real ancient kingdom of Guge in Western Tibet. Ilythiir was the ancient elven empire of the dark-skinned, tropical elves who became the drow. Jhaamdath was a militaristic psiocracy (government by psionicists), one of the few on Toril. This ancestor of present Chondath was founded circa –5800 DR and destroyed in –255 DR by elven high mages of Nikerymath. Their tutelar divinity was Auppenser. Miyeritar was an ancient elven empire of Dark and Green Elves. At its height, it was the center of Elven art and High Magic, but was destroyed by the evil Empire of Gold and Moon Elves, Vyshaantar. Recently, a small portion of this realm was brought back by the wizard Khelben, in the novel Blackstaff, by Steven Schend. Pelvuria, also known as The Great Glacier, is a great, magical glacier created in -2550 DR that was once Ostoria, the kingdom of Giants (the city of Gharreil is a testimony of it). It is now home to several kingdoms: Alpuk, Angalpuk, Nakvalicach and Novularond. Raumathar was the great eastern empire that once included Rashemen and Thay. It is over two millennia old and almost a thousand years dead, perishing in battle with its foe Narfell. Its people were known as powerful battle-wizards, and their art of fighting is still known by some. An ancient empire of Giants located in the North, Ostoria was divided up into separate kingdoms for each of the giant races. A falling between the giants and giant-kin led to the destruction of the empire and the creation of the Great Glacier (Pelvuria). Shantel Othreier was an ancient elven empire. A country that had occupied the once fertile lands of the current Quoya desert, Tsharoon lies in the Endless wastes. M Moonsea The Moonsea is a region in the North of Faerûn. The region is dominated by the large titular lake Moonsea, that is connected to the Sea of Fallen Stars to the south by the River Lis. The shoreline is a wild, frontier area that is home to several city states that are dominated by despots, and the region doesn't have a capital. The most notable of the city-states is Zhentil Keep at the western end, the greatest base of operations of the once-secret society of the Zhentarim; Mulmaster in the southeast; Phlan; Melvaunt on the northern side; and Hillsfar in the southwest. The region is rich in ruins (notably the one of Northkeep), monsters, pirates, and harsh, cold terrains. West of the Moonsea is the northernmost of the Dales, Teshendale. North-west of the sea are the Dragonspine Mountains. Related places The Dragonspine Mountains is a mountain range northwest of the Moonsea, which houses the infamous Citadel of the Raven on their western slopes. The sunken city of Northkeep was the first human settlement on the shores of the Moonsea. Voonlar is a place conquered by the Zhentarim. Moonshae Isles N Nelanther Isles The Nelanther Isles is a location on Faerûn, a fictional continent, the primary setting of the Forgotten Realms, for Dungeons & Dragons. The Nelanther Isles are a widely scattered chain of nearly one thousand islands west of Amn and Tethyr in the Trackless Sea. More than half the islands lack potable water and are an unfit place to live. The hundreds of islands that can support life are fought over by ruthless pirates who tend to prey upon the shipping of lines Amn, Tethyr, Calimshan, the Sword Coast and the Moonshae Isles.Ed Greenwood, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, Rob Heinsoo (June 2001). Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, p. 150. Wizards of the Coast. . Among the hundreds of islands, only the largest of the islands are named. Only a handful of these names are known to the mainlanders, while the pirate captains know them like the back of their hands. The bulk of the Nelanther pirates have never been captured due to the multitude of hiding places among the islands. Mainlander maps show many of the main islands and many of the minor islands, but not the shoals, currents, small exposed or submerged islets, and other hazards amond the inner Nelanther. Aside from their shared acts violence and larceny, the Nelanthers have surprisingly little in common with the Pirate Isles of the Dragon Coast. The Nelanthers' pirates are nonhumans such as orcs, lizardfolk, ogres and minotaurs. These various races and factions wage war on each other as often as they do with outsiders. The reavers of the Nelanther Isles are entirely honorless pirates that torture their victims, leaving them to horrible deaths. The Nelanther youth are born into the society's violence and their only escape is death, typically while still young. Nearly all fit adults fight aboard ships, while weak and crippled children who somehow survive are left ashore to make repair ships or salvage wrecks. The known islands among the pirate captains are: ;Carcathen: ;Ioma: ;Irphong: ;Nemessor: ;The Rookery: ;Thordentor: Except for a couple of smaller settlements, the pirates of the Nelanther Isles live in their ships or in huts that can be abandoned at a moment's notice. Ports **;Skaug: Landmakers **;The Sea Towers: Magically warded hard stone towers that are located on some of the islands and in the sea of the region. O Old Kingdoms The Old Kingdoms of Faerûn is a region of kingdoms. Located in the East Faerûn region, the Old Kingdoms lie on the coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars. They were once powerful nations, but over the centuries the region has succumbed to internal warring, which has weakened the countries. The nations of Chessenta, Mulhorand, Murghôm, Semphar, and Unther are found in this region. R The Ride Raurin Raurin'', known as the Dust Desert and the Desert of Desolation, was once the center of the ancient empire of Imaskar, but it was transformed into a wasteland in -2488 DRScott Bennie (1990). Old Empires, p. 5. TSR, Inc. . by the battles between the Imaskari and the avatars of the Mulhorandi pantheon and Untheric pantheon.Bruce R. Cordell, Ed Greenwood, Chris Sims (August 2008). Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, p. 170-171. Wizards of the Coast. S Savage Frontier The '''Savage Frontier is a region of the subcontinent of Faerûn. It is situated west of the Silver Marches and east of the Sword Coast, where the cities of Neverwinter and Luskan lie. This region was first detailed in FR5, The Savage Frontier, published in 1988. Contrary to its name, much of the area is really not a savage frontier and it is quite civilized. In some Dungeons & Dragons modules, however, broader conflicts (such as those between Luskan and Waterdeep, the cities and the Zhentarim etc.) make the area a dangerous one. The MMORPG Neverwinter Nights (AOL, 1991–1997) and the video games Neverwinter Nights, Gateway to the Savage Frontier and Treasures of the Savage Frontier are all set in this region. Sea of Fallen Stars The largest inland body of water in the world of Faerûn, the Sea of Fallen Stars is said to have been formed by a star sent by deities to punish the titans' arrogance (some say it was actually the eggs of the first dragons). Its major ramifications include the Dragonmere (a.k.a. Lake of Dragons) on the West, the Moonsea on the North, the Alamber Sea on the East and the Vilhon Reach on the South. They are just the most notable ones, others being the Lake of the Long Arm, the Deepwash, the Bay of Chessenta, the Akanamere, the Alaor or the Easting Reach. Its surrounding lands include Cormyr, the Dalelands, Sembia, the Vast, Impiltur, The Great Dale, Thesk, Aglarond, Altumbel, Thay, the Priador, Mulhorand, Unther, Chessenta, Chondath, Turmish, the Shining Plains and the Dragon Coast. Some notable isles include the Pirate Isles and the Isle of Prespur. Sea of Moving Ice North of Icewind Dale and Reghed, the Sea of Moving Ice is the northernmost place in known Faerûn and is located west of the Endless Ice Sea. Almost completely uncharted, it is filled with icebergs and Faerûnians believe that beyond it lies the domain of their gods. Shaar Shaar and the Eastern Shaar is a region on the continent of Faerûn. The vast savannah-like landscape that forms Shaar is modeled after African savannah and veldt. It is populated by an endemic race of elephant-like humanoids known as loxos, as well as by the insectoid thri-kreens and the tauric wemics. “Thousands of miles of grass, as far as the eye can see, sloping from east to west but with a cliff in the middle, the Landrise, where west drops down to east. The Eastern Shaar is more dry, but both bake by day and freeze by night. Fierce horse nomads herd rothé, wemics and centaurs, and there must be something worth trading for out there, hidden in all that open space. They give us slaves and trinkets and a little ivory, but would rather raid the Border Kingdoms and everywhere else they can reach. Magnificent horses, but they seem to sicken if taken away in trade.”http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/fr/20010509b *''Capital city'': none, but Shaarmid is the most important agglomeration. Shining South The Shining South is a region which lies on the southern coast of the continent, out to the Great Sea, stretching from South Faerûn to Southeast Faerûn, and consists of many city-states and kingdoms. The nations of Durpar, Estagund, Halruaa, Luiren, and Var the Golden are found here,Prusa, Tom. The Shining South (TSR, 1993) as well as the region called Shaar. Related places The Great Rift is the land of the Gold Dwarves, though there is also a human city nearby, called Khôltar. The land is inhabited by 1,300,000 dwarves, gnomes, halflings, and the country, called the Deep Realm, is ruled by a monarchy from the capital of Underhome. Rethild, also known as the Great Swamp, is a swamp cursed by an ancient wizard, and the home of the magic-draining monsters called larakens. It is separated from Halruaa by the East Wall Mountains (Muaraghal). Silver Marches Silver Marches (formerly known as Luruar) is a region and political entity on the continent of Faerûn. It is bordered by the Anauroch desert to the east, the High Forest to the south, the Savage Frontier to the west and the Spine of the World mountain range to the north and has an estimated population of 1,090,800. The confederation of the Silver Marches consists of its capital city Silverymoon (est. population 37,073) as well as Everlund, Sundabar, Mithral Hall (est. population 4,996), Citadel Adbar, Citadel Felbarr and some minor towns and villages, including Quaervarr in the Moonwood, Deadsnows and Newfort. The current leader of the confederation is High Lady Alustriel Silverhand, one of the many chosen of Mystra. One of the more well known locations in the Silver Marches is Beorunna's Well (estimated population 2,139), which is featured in the video game Neverwinter Nights. Cities and towns * Silverymoon (Capital) * Sundabar * Rauvinwatch keep * High Hold * Rivermoot * Jalanthar * Winter Edge * Quaervarr * Everlund * Nesme * Lluvenhead * Hilltop Related places A Dwarven Citadel to the east of Sundabar, Citadel Adbar is ruled by the venerabal King Harbromme, and protected by the famed Iron Guard. A large, dense forest dominated by evergreens, shadowtops, and duskwoods, the Moonwood is home to few natural predators and no orcs or goblinoids. Its southern fringes are peaceful enough home to small bands of moon elves and wood elves who roam its green depths and fair meadows, as well as the rustic homes of woodcutters and trappers. The northern depths are a different matter—there, the woods become darker, thcker, and more overgrown, and the People of the Black Blood hunt. The Moonwood is a little over a hundred miles from north to south, and approximately 60 miles wide in the Northern parts. It tapers down to the south west. The Moonwood is home to a few characters in the Drizzt Do'Urden series by R.A. Salvatore including Ellifain Tuuserail, Tarathiel, and Innovindil. Spine of the World The Spine of the World is the range of mountains in Northern Faerûn that lies just south of Icewind Dale and the northern icecaps. It is said to be almost impossible to cross, teeming with ogres, orcs, and other foul creatures of the north. Bards say that if one does manage to cross it, one comes to an endless sea of mist and ice, in which white dragons (the least intelligent of true dragons) wait to consume anything that comes their way. This is just a myth, however, as white dragons are quite rare. The Spine of the World is also a novel by R. A. Salvatore. Sword Coast The Sword Coast is a portion of the northwestern coast of Faerûn, and stretches from the city-state of Baldur's Gate, in the south, along the coast of the Sea of Swords, to city-state Waterdeep, and from Waterdeep further north to Neverwinter, Luskan, and Icewind Dale, the Arctic and northernmost region of the Sword Coast. Mirabar and Ten Towns are found here. The metropolises of Waterdeep and Baldur's Gate are not counted as part of the Sword Coast, instead Baldur's Gate lies in the Western Heartlands, while Waterdeep is an independent city-state. Because of its quasi-lawless, "frontier" setting, being a place where all races can meet and interact, it has been the setting for many modules (especially those subtitled with the Savage Frontier name), as well as the MMORPG Neverwinter Nights (AOL, 1991–1997) and the video games Neverwinter Nights (BioWare, 2002), Baldur's Gate, Gateway to the Savage Frontier, Sword Coast Legends and Treasures of the Savage Frontier. Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast is the title of an expansion disc for the game Baldur's Gate. Related places :For the Icewind Dale role-playing video games, see Icewind Dale series Icewind Dale is a sub-Arctic region, along the northernmost part of the Sword Coast. It is famous because many events involving the drow hero, Drizzt Do'Urden, occurred here, chronicled in The Icewind Dale Trilogy, a series of fantasy novels by R. A. Salvatore. Icewind Dale is an icy tundra and the northernmost explored area of Faerûn. Its only permanent settlements are known as the Ten Towns, a confederation of a number of minor settlements cooperating with each other. The region is mainly populated by fishermen, craftsmen, rangers, dwarves mining the deeps for minerals and precious stones, barbarians, and merchants who tolerate the hostile climate in the hope of trading in ivory and gems. The "capital" of the region is the town of Bryn Shander. Another notable feature of Icewind Dale is Kelvin's Cairn, a mountain north of Ten Towns. It was in a cavern on the northern face of this mountain that Drizzt Do'Urden resided for some time as a sort of 'scout' for Ten Towns. T Ten Towns A loose confederation of villages and towns in region of Icewind Dale. Bryn Shander, the largest and most central, is home to the Ten Towns' council building. The 9 other towns are built around the three lakes of Icewind Dale: Maer Dualdon, Lac Dinneshere and the smallest, Redwaters. The other towns are named Targos, Bremen, Termalaine and Lonelywood on the Maer Dualdon; Dougan's Hole and Good Mead on the Dinneshere; and Caer-Konig, Caer-Dineval and Easthaven on the Redwaters. The Ten Towns are described in the book The Savage Frontier (1988) by Paul Jaquays as "home to a multitude of men and women with "checkered" pasts".Paul Jaquays (September 1988). The Savage Frontier. TSR, Inc. . Thar Thar, also known as the Great Gray Land, is a rocky, broken moor stretching for hundreds of miles with a harsh climate north of the Moonsea.Ed Greenwood, Sean K. Reynolds, Skip Williams, Rob Heinsoo (June 2001). Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, p. 165. Wizards of the Coast. It is inhabited by wild tribes of humanoids such as orcs who are constantly at war with one another. The many humanoid tribes of Thar carry out attacks on caravans heading to or from Glister, the camps in the Galenas foothills or villages in the Stojanow Vale. In an attempt to keep them in check and bring stability to the area, lords and merchants have been known to create agreements with the tribes to encourage them not to attack, but these agreements break down easily. Scouts, hired adventuring companies and the barbarians of the Ride also venture into Thar to hunt these tribes and destroy any creatures they encounter. Several organisations exist amongst the tribes of Thar, including the Burning Daggers, fanatical orc worshipers of Kossuth, the Skullsmashers, a fierce tribe of ogres, and the Red Claws, a goblinoid horde. Places of interest ; Melvaunt : The city lies near the mouth of the Tormel River which flow from a lake in central Thar. ; Fangjaws Hold : The lair of the Skullsmashers tribe of ogres, located in the hills in central Thar. ; Xûl Jarak : An ancient orc citadel containing a passage to the Underdark. Climate Thar is bleak and windy, and is highly unsuitable for growing crops. U Unapproachable East The Unapproachable East is a region on the subcontinent of Faerûn. It is a border region between the Northeast Faerûn and East Faerûn. The region sports great adversity; from the scheming Red Wizards of Thay to the boisterous barbarians of Rashemen, it is a place rife with conflict. The region is bordered to the south by the Old Kingdoms, and to the north by the Cold Lands. To the northeast are the Hordelands. The nations of Aglarond, Impiltur, Rashemen, Thay, and Thesk are found in this region. Related places The Great Dale is governed by a Druidic hierarchy, under rule of Nentyarch. It is a human land, of 200,000 inhabitants. According to rumours, The Great Dale is the place from which Dalelanders come. V The Vast The Vast is a region on the continent of Faerûn. The most important places in The Vast are the cities of Ravens Bluff and Sarbreenar. Vilhon Reach The Vilhon Reach is a region on the fictional continent of Faerûn in the role-playing game setting of the Forgotten Realms. The region is named after a body of water called the Vilhon Reach, a part of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Through its many port cities, the Vilhon Reach is established as an essential trade center between the cities of the southern bodies of water, the Lake of Steam and the Shining Sea, and the many kingdoms and city-states around the inner sea of the continent, the Sea of Fallen Stars. The nations of Chondath and Turmish are found in this region. Related places Hlondeth is an independent city-state at the end of the Vilhon Reach which controls a region of mountainous territory to the southwest of Turmish. The city has long had an association with serpents, and is ruled by the Extaminos family, with mixed blood that is not quite human. The Shining Plains is a region located west of Turmish, the city of Ormath, established in 125 DR is a location of interest. W Western Heartlands The Western Heartlands are a fictional region in the fantasy setting of the Forgotten Realms. Located in West Faerûn, the Western Heartlands stretches west from Cormyr and the Dragon Coast to the east, and slowly blends into the coastal Sword Coast region at the Sea of Swords. The Western Heartlands is in no way a state, but consists of numerous city-states and hamlets, with the metropolis of Waterdeep its most dominant city. Other locations found in the Western Heartlands include the city of Baldur's Gate, Daggerford, Castle Darkhold, Dragonspear Castle, Evereska, the High Moor, Scornubel, and Secomber. Related places Halfway on the Coast Way between Baldur's Gate and Amn, the large town of Beregost receives many visiting merchant caravans, and town has a wide array of inns and taverns. The town is run by Kelddath Ormlyr, the high priest of the local temple to Lathander. Beregost was founded around a school of magic run by the wizard Ulcaster, but the school is now but ruins to the east of the town. In 1373, Beregost was the site of a battle between two metallic dragons, the copper dragon Chalintash and the mercury dragon Trinculo. These events are contained in Murray J.D. Leeder's short story "The Strength of the Jester," in the anthology Realms of the Dragons II. The fortress library of Candlekeep stands on a cliff, looking down upon the Sea of Swords. The library contains every book and scroll of knowledge possible, and it was the home of the great seer Alaundo, who among other visions, foresaw the coming of the Bhaalspawn. Candlekeep is now ruled by the Keeper of the Tomes, Ulraunt, and his assistant, First Reader Tethtoril. To gain entry to the halls of wisdom, a visitor must gift the library collection with a new tome of immense value. The small community of monks and scholars residing in Candlekeep mainly favours Oghma, the god of knowledge, as well as the deities Deneir, Gond, and Milil. The Friendly Arm Inn is a stone keep which houses the titular inn and is surrounded by an outer wall, which also protects the Temple of Wisdom (a shrine dedicated to Garl Glittergold), a handful of houses, and stables. With its location on the trade way between Baldur's Gate and the town of Beregost, the Friendly Arm is a safe haven for travellers. References Category:Forgotten Realms locations